KakuHidaBlowing their Missions
by Kkrystal2000
Summary: Title should give you some ideas. Kaku/Hida blowing. PWP, just straight YAOI (BoyXBoy) - don't like? Don't read, simple. Came up with it on Tumblr.. and its under heavy construction.. sooo yeah. rated M for. well.. PWP. obvious. (Porn without plot)


Kakuzu turned his attention to his partner, crossing his arms over his chest with a deadly glare.  
"I'm not giving you a blow job because _Jashin_ ordered you. he isnt even real.." He snapped. The silver-haired male had been pestering him all day about Jashin's needs, wanting to be sexually active, which didn't really tickle the miser the same way it did with Hidan.  
With a sigh, Kakuzu turned away and heard the pleading voice yet again.  
"Come on Kakuzu! Pleease?! I wont even cum in your mouth, I'll pull out, I swear! But seriously, I need this! And so does Jashin-sama, He said it has to be you!"  
"I said no! I dont care about your needs, and Jashin doesn't exist!" He returned, clenching his jaw.  
"_Buu_-" "**No**!"

Their bickering came to a momentary close, Hidan 'hmfed' in defeat, crossing his arms and jerking his head away.  
"You know, I'd do it for you, asshole!" He muttered under his breath, using his last option to get what he wanted.  
"You would blow me if I prayed and obsessed over a god, that you didn't believe in?" Kakuzu grunted, blinking at the zealot to make sure he got the situation correct.  
"Thats right, fucker.. I would blow you anyday!" He said, talking before he thought about what he said. A grin broke across the elder's face as he turned his body fully towards Hidan.  
"Then do it~" He purred, voice like silk. The anger had gone, and Hidan had never seen this side of his partner before.  
"Huh? B- but I asked you first! I'm not fucking touching your old dick! its probably so old it cant even get hard! Fuck that!" He whined in disgust, a soft pout playing upon his lips. Now that, Kakuzu admit, was cute. Seeing his younger partner flustered the way he was.

"But how do you know it can't? Dont go making assumptions, Hidan… Especially if you have no evidence against them" Kakuzu stated with a nod of his head, pulling up an arm and rubbing his thumb along the Jashinist's cheek, only before he stepped back.  
"No! Fuck off!" But the miser followed his movements, gripping his open cloak and pulled the zealot closer, till their faces were merely inches apart. Even with the mask, however, Hidan noticed Kakuzu's eyes tighten with glee. The smug bastard was smirking. He reached his free hand to his face, taking off the mask, confirming Hidan's thoughts and showing his smirk, before continuing to speak.  
"I know you enjoy pain… If I hurt you, you will just melt in my hands" The miser continued to purr, breathing air against the shell of Hidan's ear, sending shivers down his spine.  
"Hell… Your melting already" Kakuzu grinned, noticing the priest lose his balance after a moment with a shaky breath.  
"Ka..kuzu…" he whispered. His eyes had softened to lust-filled amethyst orbs, glaring half-lidded at the elder. _'Damn.. Why is he doing this.. Its like I have no control.. I hate this'_ The zealot growled in his mind, biting his lip for being so easily manipulated.  
"Now… You said you would blow me… Hurry up and get to work" Kakuzu ordered, letting go of the fabric in his hands, dropping Hidan at his feet.  
Landing on all-fours, Hidan glared up at the miser. _'What happened to him..? He's different from before… I've never seen him like this…'_ Thoughts ran through his mind as he contemplated what to do next. His hands shakily made their way to his partner's pants and he fumbled around with the waistband for a moment, unable to control his fingers. "uhmmm…hm…" he grumbled out in thought. Kakuzu soon got impatient, narrowing his eyes as he swatted Hidan's hands away and took off his pants himself, dropping them and his boxers to his ankles.  
Hidan's eyes widened at the sight of Kakuzu's dick, his mouth opening sightly before he again bit his lip to gain his senses. He felt blood trickle down his chin but didn't mind it.


End file.
